Une rencontre prévue mais un acte non voulu
by Yuki-sama50
Summary: Ichigo a voulut défendre un ami mais Grimmjow a reussit à le pendre au piège et lui faire aimer cette nouvelle découverte...et quelle découverte!


Titre : Une ronde comme les autres … ou pas ?

Rating : M (relation explicite entres hommes) Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Tite Kubo et je ne reçoit aucune somme financière pour ce que j'écris .

Voilà, mon deuxième One Shot, j'essaie de tenir compte des commentaires que j'ai reçus mais celui-là a été écrit à peu près en même temps que le 1er mais j'ai essayé de m'améliorer.

Ichigo, dans son appartement avec Renji, son meilleur ami. Renji était en pleurs, en pleurs à cause d'une histoire de cœur.

_C'est un salop ce mec...Il m'a juste pris pour le sexe, une fois qu'il a tiré son coup il m'a quitté...  
>_Ça va Renji, oubli le ce débile, je t'avais dit qu'être gay t'apporterais que des ennuis...regarde-moi avec Inoue, on est ensemble depuis 6 mois et c'est parfait. Mais si je pouvais choper ce mec je lui dirais ma façon de penser.<br>_Merci Ichi...t'es un vrai pote toi...Bon je vais te laisser, ça fait des heures que je suis ici à me lamenter sur mon sort tu dois en avoir mare. Encore merci Ichi.  
>_C'est normal t'es mon meilleur ami...<p>

Une fois Renji parti, Ichigo soupire et s'affale dans son canapé épuisé, mais une fois assis, il sent quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses, le portable du rouge.

_Et merde, quelle tête de linotte il fait celui-là.

Il ouvre le téléphone et vois en fond d'écran son ami au cheveux rouge et un gars au cheveux bleu, plutôt pas mal.

_Ah ! Le salop !

Il décide alors de fouiller dans le répertoire et tombe sur le numéro et l'adresse du salop en question. Il pense d'abord à l'appeler mais que dire une fois au téléphone...D'un coup de tête il se lève, prend les clefs de sa petite clio et s'en va dans l'appartement de ce Grimmjow.

Devant l'appartement n°6 de cet immeuble plutôt chic, Ichigo se demande pour la énième fois ce qu'il fait là.

Il prend une grande inspiration et frappe violemment sur la porte plusieurs fois et s'arrête quand il entend une grosse voix grave s'élever.

_Oué ! C'est bon j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme, ses cheveux bleu mouillé se collant sur son visage et son cou, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau roulant sur son torse saillant.

_(Bordel il est plus beau qu'en photo...Mais à quoi je pense là!) C'est toi Grimmjow ?

_Ouai en personne et toi t'es qui pour v'nir me faire chier à cette heure ?

_I..Ichigo, l'ami de Renji...  
>_Oh cette petite vierge effarouchée, ha qu'est-ce qu'il me veux celui-là ?<p>

_C'est pas lui qui m'envoie, je viens par moi-même pour te dire que ...t'es un salop !

_T'es pas le premier à me l'dire alors maintenant barre toi ou ça va mal finir !

Il ferme la porte et va dans son salon mais Ichigo, plus remonter que jamais entre en trombe en le rejoint dans le salon.

_Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ? Il tenait à toi et toi tu tires ton coup et tu le lâches, et... et tu pourrais t'habiller au moins t'es à moitié à poil !  
>_Quoi j'te perturbe ?<p>

Un sourire carnassier se fixe sur son visage.

_ Quoi mais pas du tout ! J'aime pas les hommes et d'ailleurs j'ai une copine...Mais là n'est pas la question, t'as pas de cœur ou quoi ou bien tu là juste pris pour le sexe c'est ça avoue le !

_Chui pas comme ça, juste que je l'aimais pas enfin plus c'est tout, et maintenant j'tai dit de dégager !

_Je ne partirais pas avant que tu me dises la véritée.

Grimmjow se lève et dirige rapidement vers le roux pour le plaquer au mur se retrouvant près, si près qu'Ichigo sent son souffle chaud sur lui.

_J'vien de te l'dire alors me cherche pas et dégage !  
>_Tu me fait pas peur ! Tu es vraiment un...<p>

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres qui se sont violemment jetées sur les siennes.

_Ohh !

Le roux lève la main pour gifler le bleuté mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'abattre elle est cogné violemment contre le mur lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

_J'tavais dit que si tu ne partais pas ça aller mal finir...

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!Dégage !

Le bleu vient presser les belles fesses bien fermes de la fraise le faisant frémir et rougir.

_C'pas d'ma faute si t'as un p'tit cul à croquer...  
>_Arrête, pousse-toi ! Laisse-moi partir !<br>_ Trop tard, t'avais qu'à pas me chauffer...

Il refont sur les lèvres rosées et profite de la surprise du roux pour faire passer sa langue à travers les parois et joue avec sa jumelle qui essais de le dégager de là.

_Arrête Grimmjow... !

Mais il n'arrête pas, au contraire il augmente ses baisers, venant dans le cou mordillant la clavicule, venant attraper les fesses d'Ichigo pour le rapprocher de son corps.

_T'as un ptit cul en or, j'ai envie d'te prendre la tout de suite.

_Mais arrête...Je...Je suis hétéro et...j'ai une copine...  
>_Hétéro mon cul oui ! Ah t'as vu comment t'es déjà tout dur à peine je viens de te toucher.<p>

Ichigo regarde son entre-jambe et surtout la bosse qui c'est formée. Il le savait au fond de lui que ce mec l'excité comme personne ne la excité avant mais ça jamais il ne l'accepterait et jamais il ne céderait aux avances du bleuté.

_Normal..., je suis un homme, si on me touche de la sorte, mon corps réagit, même si je ne le veux pas... !  
>_Chuuut, tais-toi, t'sais pas mentir..<p>

Sur ce il passe sa main derrière la nuque du roux et vient l'embrasser langoureusement. Ichigo se remue dans tous les sens mais Grimmjow passe son autre main sous son T-shirt et vient jouer avec les petits boutons de chaire qui durcissent sous se contacte.

_Ah...Hum  
>_Alors comme ça, t'aimes pas ça...<br>_Nan...Hum...Arrête...Grimm...

_Oh non chui pas prêt d'arrêter, t'es trop bandant.

Il arracha le haut d'Ichigo et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce et fait subir le même traitement au pantalon.

_T'es plus sexy comme ça...

Ichigo tourne la tête gênée de sa « Non tenue ».

_Ohh, le jolie ptit cœur est tout gêné d'être à poil.  
>_Roo ta gueule toi !<p>

_T'inquiète je vais vite te rejoindre...

Il retire le tissu autour de sa taille qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, la virilité fièrement dressée, laissant un Ichigo bouche baie devant le calibre de celle-ci se trouvant fortement diminué.

_Bave pas, tu vas la voir de plus près.

Il attrape Ichigo et l'allonge sur le canapé en douceur et embrasse toutes les parties de son corps et descend vers l'entre-jambe douloureusement tendu, il enlève le dernier tissu gênant.

_Bah ça va elle est pas si p'tite, elle est même plutôt appétissante...  
>_Euh Grimmjow, je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ,mais pas du t... Ha...ha...<p>

Grimmjow vient de le lécher sur toute la longueur suçant l'extrémité de temps en temps.

_Ha...Grimmjow...ha..

Après avoir parcouru toute la verge avec sa langue et ses lèvres il vient prendre en bouche l'intégralité faisant crier le roux.

_Oh oui...Grimm...Grimm encore.. !

Grimmjow continu, mordillant le gland sensible, avalant la pré-semence, jouant avec sa langue sur la fente et sentant Ichigo au summum du plaisir il accélère la cadence et appuie plus ses lèvres lui procurent plus de sensation le faisant venir en un grand râle de plaisir.

_Et bah dit donc, on dirai que c'est ta première pipe vu la vitesse où c'est venu.

Ichigo gêné tourne la tête.

_Nan, c'pas vrai ! Et ta copine alors ?

_Roo te fou pas de moi ! Elle a jamais voulu le faire.

La dernière phrase fut dite tellement basse que Grimmjow eut du mal à entendre et éclate de rire.

_Ah t'as loupé ta vie mon vieux, mais t'inquiètes pas, j'vais rattraper tout ça..  
>_ Non pas la peine , ma situation me convient très bien.<p>

_Laisse-moi faire, tu verras bien.

Sur se, il refond sur les lèvres de l'orangé, lui capturant les hanches de ses mains puissantes le collant contre lui frottant avec envie leurs membres tendus.

_Grimmjow...

Ichigo n'en revient pas du gémissement qu'il vient de laisser échapper.

_Oh tout doux ma p'tite fraise, m'excite pas comme ça si tu veux pas que je te fasse mal.

Sous les caresses intime du bleuté ,Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de remuer, gémir et même de participer, il attrape la nuque de son partenaire approfondissant le baiser.

_Bah voilà c'est cette réaction que j'attendais...

Grimmjow continue ses caresses tout en dirigent sa main vers les fesses douces du roux, introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolée.

_Grimm...Grimmjow..  
>_Chut...détend toi..<p>

Il dirige son autre main sur le membre tendu et imprime une pression rapide pour faire oublier l'intrusion.

Il rajoute un deuxième doigt puis un troisième faisant des mouvements de ciseaux le préparent à une future intrusion plutôt imposante. Une fois qu'il trouve son futur amant suffisamment préparé il retire ses doigts et place sa virilité gorgée devant l'entrée et le pénètre aussi doucement qu'il peut.

_Haa putin...Grimm tires-toi de là !  
>_ Ouai bah toi tu peux pas savoir comment qu't'es serrer , détends toi...<br>_Bah t'es drôle toi...t'as pas un truc énorme dans le cul toi !

_Merci du compliment.  
>_Là c'en était pas un !<p>

Grimmjow ce stop jusqu'à ce que le roux s'habitue à la présence imposante.

_Va s'y...on essai..

Sous ses mots, le bleuté commence des mouvements doux et lents mais ne pouvant se retenir dans cette douce chaleurs enveloppant son membre, accélère d'un coup.

_Haa arrête gros con !...Ça fait malll !  
>_Attends 2 secondes...<p>

_Qu'est ce que ...je dois atten..haaa

Le bleu vient de toucher une zone extrêmement sensible qui a fait crier Ichigo.

_C'était quoi ça...  
>_ Un truc qui va te faire monter au 7ème ciel mon chou...<p>

_...Encore...

Grimmjow, continue, accélérant, butant toujours plus fort sur la prostate faisant hurler le rouquin. Essoufflé il se stop pour reprend son souffle.

_Attends...2 secondes...

Sous un grognement de frustration Ichigo repousse d'une main puissante le bleuté et le renverse sur le canapé échangeant les rôles.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

_ Chuut.

Il vient monter sur le bleuté s'assaillent en douceur sur le membre humide et s 'installe .

_Oh je vois...

Ichigo recommence à bouger, criant à chaque coup dans sa prostate. Grimmjow vient attraper ses hanches pour imprimer plus de pression. Le bel appartement se remplit des gémissements et des cries des deux amants.  
>Encore quelques va et viens puis ils jouissent ensemble dans un seul râle aigu d'un côté, grave de l'autre.<p>

Le roux tombe sur le bleu essoufflé.

_C'était bon...  
>_Oui très...<p>

Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la chambre puis s'allongent sous les draps.

_J'pas l'habitude d'me faire dominer comme ça mais c'était plutôt pas mal.

En se retournant pour voir son nouvel amant, il le voit endormi, aussi pur qu'un gamin se dit-il. Il vient se coller à lui l'enroulant de ses bras puissants et lui dit avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.

_Maintenant que j'tai , j'te lâche plus , t'es à moi Ichigo...

THE END

**Voilà, je remercie encore ma beta d'amour, pour la correction qui j'espère est bonne sinon dite le moi. **

**À bientôt pour une autre fiction.**

**Yûki**


End file.
